When Destiny Falls
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Hermione comes to The Burrow 2 weeks before she goes back to Hogwarts. She gets away from Bulgaria after she realizes she's made a horrible mistake. But will she realize soon that she loves Ron? Just likes Ron loves her? R/H Plz R+R


Disclaimer: My friend Heather and I do not own Harry Potter. Heather had the idea of a story I'm only tweaking up a lot of stuff she hasn't been adding to her writing. So she's the author but I'm the co-author. Literally we're writing this story together. Lol ok enjoy and review!  
  
When Destiny Falls  
  
It was a clear summer night as Hermione Granger stepped out to smell the dewy grass of Bulgaria. Her hair was straight and sleek. She held the stature and figure of a true lady now and couldn't help but blush everytime servants and guests at Viktor Krum's manor would compliment her about it. Viktor Krum her current boyfriend was up in his private Quidditch Pitch practicing for a game. Lately that was all he ever did. Practice for games. He barely spent anything with Hermione. Only when he had short breaks and at meal times. But for the rest of time nothing more. He just got on his broom and practiced. Hermione sighed and walked into the garden. She walked over picking up tulips and lilies in one hand. She spotted a bench and sat down for a while looking up at the beautiful summer sky. In her other hand was a sparkly light pink leather-bound diary with little sparkling rhinestones on the corners. She had gotten it from her parents for an early birthday present and she has been writing in it ever since she got to Bulgaria. She opened it to a fresh page and sighed. So many emotions were going through her mind. Her relationship with Viktor, Hogwarts, and Voldemort's return to power. But the one thing she really focused on was her relationship with Viktor. "Dear diary" she began "It's currently the 10th of August. And I'm still here in beautiful Bulgaria. With my Quidditch Star boyfriend who doesn't seem to care for me anymore." She paused and took a deep breath, "I'm afraid my heart is no longer with him. Maybe my best friends at Hogwarts were right. Maybe I shouldn't have expected somebody like Viktor to be good to me. " She stopped and pulled out a moving picture of Harry, Ron, and herself. It was taken near the lake in their 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the end of the 2nd task. They looked so happy, so carefree. She smiled slightly at the picture as she remembered the day so clearly. She laughed slightly as Harry's photogenic self pushed Ron's photogenic self into the lake again. She smiled and shook her head. "Oh Ron." She said softly to herself laughing a bit. Hermione put the picture down and started to write again. "Especially my best friend since my 1st year diary. Ronald Weasley. He tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen. I guess he was only watching out for me like a true friend." She sighed and looked up to the moon. She looked back down to the diary and wrote for the final time that evening. "That's right. He was only trying to look out for me. I'll write to you later diary. I have some business I need to take care of. Love Always, Hermione Granger." Hermione closed her diary and tucked her picture in it. "Madame?" A voice said in the entrance of the Garden. Hermione walked over to the entrance. "Yes?" she replied. "Master Krum would like to see you in the manor now." The servant replied. Hermione nodded and walked towards the manor along with the servant. "Excellent, I've been wanting to talk to him for a while." She said.  
  
They walked into the manor and the servant lead Hermione to a living room area. Viktor was sitting on the couch looking at the fire. "I'll leave you two alone then." The servant said as they closed the door. Viktor got up and walked up to Hermione. "Ahh. Herm-own-ninny, I'm so pleased to see you." He said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Viktor had taken some proper English speaking lessons. But still he never managed to say her name right. She smiled slightly. "How was practice?" she asked. "It was fine." He said smiling still. Hermione nodded and her smile disappeared as she walked over to the couch. Viktor than frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione sighed. "I need to talk to you about something." She said. "What's the matter? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" he asked as he took her hand in his. "As a matter of fact I am hurt Viktor. Not physically but emotionally." She said. "But why?" he asked as he let go of her hand. "Because of you Viktor. I need to ask you something and you have to answer me clearly." She said. Viktor nodded. "What do you care about more? Me being in your life or Quidditch." She said as she folded her arms. "Well, you see, I-I-I can't really choose." He said. "Viktor it's not that hard. Just answer me." She said. "Quidditch I mean-" he began to say. Hermione opened the door and walked out heading for the guest room she was staying in. "Herm-own-ninny, I swear I meant to say you." He said. "Funny. Cause I could've sworn you just said Quidditch with no hesitation what so ever. So if you don't care for me then please let me leave in peace." She said as tears started to form. Hermione slammed the door and locked it. She gathered all of her stuff and got Crookshanks. She reopened the door and walked over to the servants. "Please I have a request to be taken away from here." She said. The servant bowed and walked out leading her and Crookshanks to an elegant carriage. "Where to Madame?" they asked. "The Burrow please." She said as she got her stuff in and got Crookshanks by her side. "Herm-own-ninny! Please!" Viktor yelled. She slammed the carriage door shut. "It's Hermione and Viktor it's over!" she yelled. And with that the carriage left and went straight for The Burrow.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Burrow Ron Weasley was sitting down in his small living room playing a game of Wizard's Chess with his best friend Harry Potter. In about 2 weeks and a half Harry, Hermione, and himself were going to go back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express. He couldn't wait and he was very happy he was going to see Hermione again. He and Harry worked out a plan, Harry was going to sit with Cho Chang (she wanted to talk to Harry about Cedric), and Ron would sit with Hermione. Harry wanted to be alone with Cho and he somehow knew Ron wanted to be alone with Hermione. But Ron acted like he didn't want to. Right now he didn't want to tell anybody he had a crush on Hermione. He wanted to keep it a secret for a while. "What if she starts to cry during the conversation"? Harry said to himself. "Hold her for comfort. It's the only way." Ron replied. Harry turned a light shade of red. "Well, what are you going to be talking about with Hermione?" Harry asked slyly. "I don't know. Maybe she'll bore me with something for Hogwarts: A History." He replied. "Uh huh. Yea right." Harry said. "What do you mean by that?" Ron asked a little flustered. "Come off it man, you know you like Hermione. You can't keep something like this a secret from me." Harry replied. Ron knew he was right. He tried so hard to stop what had happened next but he didn't succeed. Ron had turned as red as he hair causing Harry to smile broadly and laugh. "I knew it! You do like Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Shh. You can't tell anybody you have to keep it a secret. "I promise I promise." He said still laughing a little bit. The rest of the day Harry and Ron were talking about their dreams of being with the girl of their dreams until Ginny came running in with a suitcase and Crookshanks was running beside her. "What the-?" Ron said. "Look who came in from the dust!" Mrs. Weasley's voice chimed in. Hermione walked in with big circles around her eyes, she was famished but she still managed to have a certain glow in her that made Ron's knees go weak. Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him. "How are you?" she asked. "Fine just fine." Harry said grinning. She looked at Ron and smiled slightly. "Do you bother to hug or should we shake hands again?" she asked. Ron hugged her and smiled. "Glad to have you here." He said. "I'm glad to be here." She replied. "Hermione dear you should get some rest. You look extremely tired." Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione yawned and stretched. "I am. I guess I'll just rest up a bit." She replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded. "You go do that dear. Ginny should have brought your stuff to her room already." She replied smiling. "Thank you." She said. And with that Hermione left and went upstairs to rest up.  
  
Ron and Harry were amazed. "Do you think she broke up with Krum?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. "Who knows? She hasn't bothered to tell Ginny yet." He replied. "Well let's see, you have 2 more weeks before school starts. And Hermione's here. Whatever will you do?" Harry said sarcastically. Ron hit him on the arm. "Shut up." He said as he turned maroon again. Harry laughed. "If you think you're so clever than what ever will you and Cho be talking about?" Ron said slyly. Harry hid his blushing face with a "Quidditch Through the Ages" book. "I thought so." Ron said grabbing an apple from the counter. Harry put the book down. "When do you plan on telling her?" he asked. Ron shrugged. "I don't know. She's probably still with Viktor and she'll never like me so forget it." Ron said. "What do you mean forget it? Ron she said she was gonna stay at Viktor Krum's house for the rest of the summer and that she'd meet up with us at Hogwarts. And now she's here away from Viktor 2 weeks before we go back." Harry said. "And you're point is?" Ron said. "Ron, maybe she came back to spend sometime with you." Harry replied. Ron laughed. "Come off it man. That's the last thing that would happen. Hermione, as beautiful as she is now to like a commoner like me." Ron said. "I don't think you're a commoner Ron. I just think you need some self esteem and a good taste of reality." Harry said. "The day she likes me and we're together I'll pay 5 sickles." Ron said. "Fine then. But you know it's gonna be soon." Harry replied grinning. Ron looked like he was about to chuck his apple at Harry. So Harry ran for it upstairs still laughing. The sun was starting to set. Ron sat down near the ledge and looked at it go down. In his mind he was thinking, "Why did Hermione leave Viktor's so early?" "Did Hermione come to see him?" What ever the reason was he hoped he'd get it soon.  
  
Sitting on the ledge in Ginny's room upstairs was Hermione. She was in a light pink nightgown and the summer wind was blowing in her hair. Night had over come the Burrow. Stars were aligned in the sky and crickets were heard through the night. Crookshanks was on her lap purring lovingly as she stroked her furs. "It's better here isn't it Crookshanks?" Hermione said. Crookshanks purred as to say it was better. "Better than the manor where you're being bombarded by servants all day. No privacy unless you lock yourself in your room or wander around in the garden, but you have to admit it was beautiful there." Hermione said again. Crookshanks hissed as to remind her the reason she left in the first place. "There was no hospitality though. And plus I had no reason to go. All he wanted me to do was be there and become Viktor Krum's beautiful girlfriend and that's all just beautiful. He didn't like me for who I was." She said. Crookshanks leaped off and caressed her hand with his face. She smiled slightly. "But of course I know you'll always care." She said softly. Crookshanks purred and walked out. Hermione looked out to the moon again taking out her diary once again. She turned to a fresh page and began to write. "Dear Diary, The Business is taken care of. I broke up with Viktor. He seems he cared more for Quidditch then he did for me." She wrote. Hermione sighed and looked at the stars again. "And if I could make one wish upon the stars tonight, I'd wish I never had anything to do with Viktor." She wrote again. She bit her lower lip once more to sustain in her tears. "It hurts. It really does. I just wish I could find somebody who will love me for who I am and not for what I look like. And I just hope I find that person soon. Signed, Hermione Granger." She wrote. She closed the diary again. Ginny then walked in. "It's time to go to sleep Hermione. My mum's going to be taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we can see this reenactment of Gilderoy Lockhart going crazy." She said laughing. Hermione laughed as well. "This is going to be amusing." She replied. Hermione got into her bed and drifted off to sleep with new and amusing thoughts and it was about somebody she never thought to be possible..  
  
Cliffhanger. Muahahahaha. Lol please people please review. Do you like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! lol 


End file.
